Remembering How We Fell In Love
by NekoNinja-chan
Summary: We discover how two unlikely people fell in love. You neve know who loves you truely. You might just be suprised. My first story but it's pretty good. Rated T to be safe-ish.


**Hey! it's NekoNinja-chan. Here is my first story. Constructive critisim is fine and any flames will light fires for my french toast! ;p**

**_Summary_: We look at how these two unlikely people fall in love. You never know who really cares for you. You might just be suprised.**

**_Disclaimer_: If I owned Naruto... well lets just say there would be so much more Akatsuki! However, I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Remembering How We Fell In Love~<strong>

It's funny really, the first time I told her. Considering how we meet and the first thing I'd said to her. I never thought it would turn out like this.

~2 Years Previous~

It was a nice summer day. Warm, but not too hot with a cloud here and there making patches of hade over Konoha. I, however, wasn't enjoying my day. I'd recently found out that the woman I loved was dumped by her long time boyfriend. So yes, I was infuriated. I just wish that the poor little tree that I was taking my anger out on was the sorry sap if I ever get my hands close to his throat. I wanted him dead. He had crushed the heart of my goddess. My diety's heart had been crushed by this indignant bastard. That's when I heard it… crying. Being the ninja I was I had to investigate.

As I enter the clearing, I discover the source of the sobbing. There, sitting on a rock was my beautiful love crying her eyes out. Her tear ran through her fingers and into the till pond that the rock extended over. , "Everything ok?" I tried my best to be my normal oblivious self so she didn't think I was in to her. It would be too much for her right now. She just kept crying and I took it as a "no". Oh Kami I really couldn't take it so I sat beside her and put my arm around her. I guess it surprised her a bit for she just looked at me but resumed crying. "So… um, what's wrong," I asked only pretending not to know.

I never expected her to break down. She was always the type who hated being seen weak and always wanted to be stronger. So I guess you'll never comprehend how shocked I was when she hugged me and broke down. How she buried her face in my chest and confessed everything. How she and her boyfriend had planned a dinner date. How she thought that was going to be the night he was going to propose and ask her to be his forever. How she walked into his living room and sees him and some big-boobed hussy naked on the couch. He didn't ever try for a sorry. Nothing came from his lips but, "We're through. Get out."

I was disgusted with this. It took all my will power to not jump up and rip that poor boy's reproductive bits off. How could he do something so heartless? I knew he was cold but not completely heartless. "There," she said, "now you know. Just don't judge me too harshly for being soft hearted."

"I'd never do that," I reassured her, "He's the idiot for not knowing what he had. You're smart, kind, funny, skilled, beautiful, loving, a strong konoichi-" I stopped abruptly as I just noticed what I was doing.

"I don't understand," she admitted looking curiously up at me, "why would you of all people say these things to me?"

All I could do was look into those eyes of hers and tell her. I had to tell her everything. "I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. At first it was as though it was like you were my daughter but I felt there was something more and I discovered how I truly loved you. You never leave my mind and I curse myself for not staying as far away as I could from you. I was afraid that I might make a move and scare you and I didn't want that. All I want is for you to be happy. For you to be protected and loved." That was it. I broke down and cried with her in my arms.

I hear her laughing. Almost falling of the rock she was laughing so hard through her diminishing tears.

"Was what I said really that stupid?" I ask.

"No! Not at all. I just find it really funny because I've always only loved you but I thought you were never even remotely interestered in me. That's why I half gave up and looked at other guys. I can't believe it. You really love me."

~Present~

That was where I told her and where we shared our first kiss. It was also where after a year of dating I proposed to her. I chuckled softly to myself as I lie in bed playing with a strand of her hair. I guess one of these days I should really thank that jerk for breaking her heart. If he hadn't we would have never found each other. We would have never had gotten married in a beautiful ceremony conducted our very own Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage. Hell, I would have never had my hand broken when she was giving birth to our new born son: Ginha. We thought it was for the best. That way if we were every lost in battle our beautiful child would know we were always with him. The kanji for his name was silver and leaf. He had my silver hair in an already spiky tuff on his head and his mother's leafy dark green eyes. People describe them as emeralds but I see the beauty and furry of Konoha's forests.

A cry comes from the next room. I shake my wife awake, "Sakura? Honey, can you get Ginha. He's awake again. Do you want to bring him in here?"

Sakura turned over and wispered groggily, "Fine Kakashi but only because you have to change him all tomorrow."

Damn those ultimatums. As she got up I pull her back to bed, "Never mind. I'd rather leave bed than change dippers." With that I kiss her quickly and leave the room but return as quickly as I came. I lay our baby between us and we watch Ginha fall asleep between us. I lay there for the rest of the night holding my little family in my arms.

I really should thank Sasuke for doing something right for once.


End file.
